mafia boss
by kyamaie-sama
Summary: mafia boss naruto recently got screwed over by his last girlfriend sakura and hasnt shared his heart with no one else until he sees a angel knocking on his heart
1. Chapter 1

Kyamaie: well sorry for my first story it sucked big time it was horrible and so…stupid I apologize

Naruto: well I think you did just fine kya-chan!

Sasuke: well I liked it if what I say matters?

Kyamaie: of course it matters you cute little uke!(glomps sasuke)

Nana: I can't believe you're writing a Narusasu!(*Cry's hysterically*)

Kyamaie :(* sighs*) Get over it you big cry baby

Disclaimer: this belongs to masashi kishimoto and all his death my logic

Warning: yaoi, dirty talk, rimming, blow jobs, and some pretty rough stuff you know it wouldn't be me without a little rape only because I'm a strange girl, also age difference, also I decided to have kisaita in it you know kisame x itachi , yes itachi will be verrrrrrrrrrrry occ

It was a hot day in July in the town of konoha a town who was known as the town of gangs. The only reason for this is because of the gangs running the town from the early hood gangs to the past gangs that now have been ran out by the early like the yukaza in the south which is the worst is named the leaf which has the boss Naruto uzumaki, as the yukaza leader kiba inuzuka (is that his last name I forgot) his right hand man, shikamaru his dealer, neji his secretary, and shino chouji rock lee who are the officials.

Then there is the west yukaza which is ran by the black sand with the boss known as pain, and his wife konan and his team which include kisame deidara sasori, and hidan kakazu and the creepy guy named zetsu there dangerous and deadly that will strike anyone who dares to come on their territory.

The leaf mafia is just as worst as the yukaza boss Naruto has been known to unleash a deadly force that kills in seconds that's why he was nicknamed the kuuybi because he was cunning, devious and fast on his feet. The leaf and the black sand have been enemies for a long time and have not settled their feud bowered money over 20 million to be exact and that still hasn't been paid so the war has just begun.

Boss?, kiba inuzuka said as he sat by the door looking in as he saw Naruto looking out the window into the streets of konoha, Naruto turned and regarded his right hand man.

Yeah kiba? Naruto looked at the man who had the two red triangle tattoos on each cheek (what's up with those cheeks)

Kiba walked in his room and peered out the window looking at the objects holding his attention he saw a couple kissing and laughing with each other while holding hands sitting on the park bench, kiba sighed and looked at Naruto sadly – I don't understand why you don't just get a girlfriend Naruto?

Naruto looked at kiba then looked back- it's not easy finding someone to give your heart too without you worrying if it'll get broken.

Finding someone you trust is a lot harder kiba because this world is full of hateful people, jealously and greed, and if you put your trust into some sooner or later you'll bound to get hurt.

Kiba sighed, are you still hung up on sakura? She didn't deserve you Naruto you knew she was a hoe and she sleep around, we all knew and especially with that sai you let in a couple of years ago?

Naruto eyes squinted , don't mention that idiots name here kiba or else I'll find him and kill that bastard.

Kiba backed away feeling the deadly aura feeling the room, yes yes understood boss please calm down.

Naruto looked out the window again and double looked as his deep blue eyes fell on a boy, his hair was a ebony black and his beautiful pale skin seemed to glow and his legs were so long and so beautiful along with his hands that seemed soft and when he turned his eyes were full of black, just the shimmery black that pulled you in and never let go –hello angel

Kyamaie : heh heh heh good start huh?

Naruto : it seems that way kyamaie

Sasuke : please do a good job kya-chan

Kyamaie : I will for all the narusasu fans out there! (dramatic pose )

Nana : she is such a damn drama queen

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Kyamaie: second chapter!

Nana: whoopee

Kyamaie: can't you at least act like you care you life ruiner (sighs)

Kiba looked at Naruto strangely, boss?

Naruto eyes took in the beauty before him he gazed at him longingly and saw the boy turn in look at him the boy seemed to look confused as of who Naruto was staring at so he looked behind him and saw no one but him on the side walk the boy looked back and shyly waved, Naruto couldn't help but to wave back slyly and smirking as he was rewarded with a blush.

Naruto saw the boy stare at him for a couple of more minutes and started walking away, Naruto saw this and dashed out of the room leaving a very surprised and confused kiba behind.

Naruto ran down stairs zipping past neji and shikamaru talking, and chouji chips fell to the ground and rock lee just happened to be carrying a stack of papers to say rock lee was sad he was sad when Naruto rushed past him and the wind knocked him back 10 feet into the wall, sliding down the wall-w-why me?

Naruto apologized and ran faster and faster , I have to see him!

Naruto finally burst out the two big front doors and zoomed past shrieking people and angry old people, Naruto saw the jet black hair in view and ran up to him then caught the boys shoulder but slipped and just as quick as the boy turned around he was on top of him.

…

…..

Naruto sat and looked at the boys face. Hes so cute

The boy eyes were wide and sparkling he stared at Naruto his eyes never left narutos deep blue one and his blush seemed to get deeper by the second, y-you have beautiful e-eyes.

Naruto gazed at sauce and his heart beat fast at how close he was to this angel, and it beat faster when the compliment reached his ears, people were staring at them confusedly and Naruto snapped out of it and picked sauce up and apologizes one thousand times.

The boy sweat dropped and put his hand on Naruto arm. Its ok I'm fine you don't have to say sorry so much he giggled softly and his hand.

Naruto cheeks dusted pink and looked away rubbing the back of his head. R-right sorry Naruto quickly coughed to hide his embarrassment. (_I'm getting all embarrassed and girly I must look like a retard)_

The boy stared as Naruto had an inner confliction with himself, his so gorgeous.

Naruto blue eyes took on a dreamy expression and took the boys hand and his and bend down my name is Naruto uzumaki, he kissed his hand with such gentleness that the boy knees shook.

m-my name is sasuke uchiha nice to meet you, sasuke blushed and his eyes turned to look at the ground.

I'm sorry it's just I noticed you and I couldn't help myself but to come meet you, i….hope that I didn't scare you, Naruto smiled his charming smile his eyes seemed to sparkle and his white teeth brightened and almost blinded sasuke.

Sasuke blushed no you didn't scare me it just kind of startled me a little is all.

Naruto looked at him with an emotion so strong it made sasuke look away, I was hoping if…..you would accompany me to lunch this evening.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw a flash of hope in his beautiful blue eyes; I would love to Naruto that would be nice; sasuke smiled warmly and his eyes taking a shine of such…warmth?

Naruto gulped and looked away (_I want him, I want his everything and never let go…never)_.

They started walking to a particular restaurant, unknown to them they were being followed.

Kyamaie: yay I'm done with chappie 2!

Nana: stop being so happy it's going to blow after the 3rd chapter because you suck (looks away)

*kyamaie is being held back by Naruto and sasuke*

Shikamaru *sigh* so troublesome, review please for kya-chan or shell kill nana


	3. Chapter 3

Kyamaie: ok everyone 3rd chapter *claps hands*

Nana: whatever loser

Kyamaie: *seethes* will you stop bugging and just shut-up!

Nana: mmm…no

Kyamaie:*once again is being held back by sasuke and Naruto*

Itachi: maybe you should just enjoy the story this could get ugly

As Naruto and sasuke made their way into the restaurant a tall guy who skin resembles a blue fish stepped out the shadows followed by a short guy with long black hair tied into a loose ponytail; another guy with short red hair came out and another with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

K-kisame we shouldn't do this, it's wrong and hurtful an- will you shut up itachi! Stop acting like a pussy. A guy with short blonde hair shouted from behind him. Itachi gasp and looked down sadly.

Oi hidan shut the fuck up talking to itachi like that and if you raise your voice again at him and make him sad ill fucking tear your head off, kisame voice was low and dangerous and he looked at hidan with those row of sharp teeth and evil eyes that promised hell if he didn't obey.

Hidan

Y-yeah, hidan looked away and gulped and turned around and looked at itachi with a painful look i-im sorry itachi.

Itachi looked at hidan. It's ok.

Everyone knew that itachi was kisame love he would never tolerate anybody talk bad about itachi unless kisame is doing it himself and kill anyone for even attempting to hurt itachi.

Deidara looked at sasori and giggled and stopped as kisame eyes turned on them and they coughed and started a one-sided conversation with each other.

So they made their way into the restaurant. Itachi eyes lit up at seeing his little brother sasuke he was sitting in a private table with a tall gorgeous blonde…gasp!

No! it can't be that's n-Naruto uzumaki the kuuybi himself the proud mafia boss of the leaf.

Kisame saw itachi eyes grow huge than settle on sasuke and then itachi looked at kisame.

Please d- he saw kisame pull out his 9mm and aimed it at naruto. Naruto saw this at the corner of his eyes and knew from the very beginning that this was going to happen from when they were following them.

_Naruto?_

_Naruto?_

_NARUTO?_

Naruto snapped his eyes back to the angel infront of him-yes did you say something love?

Sasuke folded his arms and pouted adorably- naruto! You chased me down and then offer me lunch then you sit here and ignore me, and your staring weirdly and your scaring me!(kyamaie :hahaha!)

Naruto apologized and smiled im sorry love but please take my hand- naruto got up and pulled sasukes hand in his then pulled him towards him as he pulled out his pistol and fired just as kisame fired the shot scaring bystanders and customers away running around screaming and trying to leave before they got shot.

Sasuke screamed and called narutos name as he was pulled into a strong chest as he heard gunshots he gasped as he felt unfamiliar arms grasp him and picked him up and left and he heard naruto yell and tell the guy that was holding him to get sasuke safely out and into the house, sasuke was put into the limo and the limo drove off with a screech.

Itachi saw it happen all too slowly he saw naruto grab sasuke and pull him safely into his arms and pulled out a pistol and itachi screamed as kisame shot with his gun itachi saw sasuke cover his ears and scream as he clung to naruto. He saw kisame run forward pushing people out the way. But he didn't see narutos men come by and swoop sasuke into a guy s arms that he knew went by the name of kiba.

Itachi was pulled also into a limo and drove off.

Kisame pushed through as he shot round after round as naruto dodged one after the other. Naruto shot a shot that hidan right in the arm and sent him flying backward. Kisame shot fire right into nejis left leg that had him tumbling to the side as naruto growled he shot one into kisames chest before he shot two into narutos stomach.

One of kisames lackeys came forward with a punch that was dodged and naruto gave him a nasty uppercut that sent the man into a full flip onto his back. Another man came forward with naruto came out with jaw breaking jabs to the face. Naruto saw another man come up and quickly it was over with a sickening crunch as narutos foot connected with his face.

Naruto dodged another blow and escaped out the back door where he jumped into a waiting car and sped off clutching his stomach.

Holy shit naruto! Kiba yelled. You have to get to a hospital boss!

No! take me to sasuke

But boss?

TAKE ME TO SASUKE!

Kiba sped off with no more arguments

Sasuke sat on the the king four poster bed his his body shaking as his mind was too far gone on what just happened he was just in the middle of a shoot-out and Naruto-NARUTO!

Sasuke eyes began to water-oh no what if- no he is fine…please be ok. Sasuke began to pace back and forth and stopped as the two doors opened-sasuke?

A girl with grey-white eyes and dark purple hair and her voice was soft and sweet. Hello sasuke its me hinata I'm friends with the bo-I mean naruto?

Sasuke ran up to hinata and held her arms- where is he! Where is naruto is he safe is he ok can I please see him!

Hinata took his hands and smiled. He's on his way up here he's kind of hurt but his in great shapes don't worry? Just then shikamaru and kiba made their way in and sat naruto on the bed and bowed and left along with hinata that went to go see her cousin neji in the other room.

Sasuke made his way to the bed and sat by naruto and touched held his hand to Naruto face.

Naruto grabbed his angels hand and covered it with his own big hands and squeezed-I'm…..so sorry love that our meeting was such a disaster, I'm sorry that you had to be in the middle of that sasuke I didn't want our first meeting to be so…horrible?

Sasuke tears fell and he smiled as long as you are safe naruto it is alright-it was quite the rush actually but still I don't want no one to get hurt especially you.

Naruto?

Hmm

Tell me the truth?

Kyamaie: hahahaha its getting good huh you can't wait can you!

Nana: to be over?...then yes

Kyamaie:*fingers twitching towards nanas neck*

Pain: this can only end worst

*sasuke and Naruto nods head*


	4. Chapter 4

Kyamaie : omg! It's the 4th chapter im so excited can you believe it!

Nana : will you get a grip its still gonna suck so leave it alone grandma

Sasuke : nana maybe you should stop while your ahead kyamaie doesn't look happy?

Naruto : yeah nana give it up

Nana: yeah right I want to see her fail just like a failure I was always the better writer anyway?

*kyamaies eye is twitching*

Kisame: this is bad

Itachi sat on the bed in kisame room with his head down tears fell from his eyes he couldn't believe what just happened kisame actually started fire in such a public place.

Kisame was getting his wounds healed by konan. If it was itachi he would've let him suffer for a while for being such a stupid heartless bastard. (_Well I shouldn't say that he is not really that heartless and he knew he wouldn't hurt someone on purpose…but he IS A BASTARD!)_.

Just then kisame walked in and sat on the bed carefully and sighed, but winced when itachi punched his wound he started yelling out when itachi keep hitting it with fury and tears ran down his face as he went all out on kisame.

Ow ow ow ow!

Itachi dammit! Stop! it fucking hurts! Kisame struggled to get itachi under control as itachi landed a couple of punches to his face. Dammit! You crazy- kisame with his last remaining strength pushed itachi on his back and grabbed his wrist and one hand and completely fell on itachi body with all his weight and knocked the air out of him!

You bastard! How could you! My brother was in there! What if you shot him! Itachi struggled with no progress as kisame tightened his hold and breathed heavily. Well I fucking didn't! Now did i!

You bas-kisame pushed his lips to itachi resisting ones, and squeezed itachi wrists and forced his tongue in as itachi screamed out the pain. Itachi pulled away panting no!

Kisame kissed and sucked itachi neck. Itachi blushed deeply, and struggled n-no! st-stop it kisame!

Kisame smirked and licked itachis neck as he saw itachis blush deepened st-stop it kisame you-

Itachi cried out as his shirt was ripped open; no! no stop it p-please i-I don't want to!

Kisame didn't listen and bent down and licked itachis nipples and watching as they hardened and saw itachi blush and panted and struggled to get away n-no p-please stop it.

Kisame grinded his hard dick against itachis ah! N-no! Don't. Kisame growled and pulled itachi pants and boxers off. Itachi closed his legs and turned his head and the tears continued to run down his face kisame pulled them apart and grasped his member and gave it a couple of forceful tugs.

n-no! Stop it ki-ahhhhh!as kisame stuck a finger in his unprepared hole. T-take it out it hurts! Kisame took it out and stared at itachis face loving the blush and tears on his beautiful face.

You're such a slut itachi? Itachi gasped, i-I'm not a s-slut!

Look how slutty you look with your legs all open and your fuck hole is so wet it wants to be filled with my hungry cock.

Itachi turned his head the blush deepened, y-you are lying s-stop saying such embarrassing words. Itachi legs trembled and his hips were forced up and he was on his shoulders and his arms fell on each side of his head. N-no! S-stop it I said no kisame please stop! Kisame held his thighs apart and smirked at itachis twitching cock. I knew you were a little whore you get all hot and horny from being made into my toy.

Itachi tried to cover his embarrassment and blushed i-it is not true! His hands were smacked away and he looked away but cried out as his cock was licked from bottom to top at a slow pace itachi panted and his teary eyes looked at kisame s-stop it, kisame licked the underside and felt itachi jerk, he took the tip and sucked on it while he took half of itachis length in and chuckled as itachi cried out his eyes shut and he panted heavily as kisame head bobbed up and down fast.

Ah! No no no no s-stop it! Itachis head shook from side to side, no! Please stop itachis toes curled and grabbed the bed sheets and his body stilled and he cried out as he released into kisames waiting mouth and shook violently and fell limply on the bed panting his eyes half lidded.

We're not done you little slut,itachi gasped and looked at kisame n-no no more kisame i-I can't take it please stop.

Kisame face turned slyly to his ass hole and he rubbed it watching as itachi sensitive body trembled and he cried out and pleaded with kisame to stop, kisame bent down and licked once and twice and his tongue stabbed into his nervous and twitching hole.

Ahhhhhh! St-stop it! Not there y-you can't, itachis body jerked and jerked and he watched kisame lick and touch such a private part his face bloomed a rosy red and his breathing picked up pace and his eyes shut tight as he was used so indecently.

Kisame pulled back and looked at itachis face, such a cute slut

Kisame stuck two fingers in and itachis body jerked away from the pain s-top itai! T-that hurts t-take them out! Kisame stretched him open and pulled itachi towards him and put a leg over his shoulder and held his other one down and slammned in.

e-yah! No! it hurts it! Hurts! Take it out please! Kisame licked his lips and moved in and fast forcing itachis body to jerk and curl as his body was tooken so forcefully ah ah ah haah! You are hurting m-me kis- itachi was turned over on his stomach he panted harshly his hips were pulled up and felt kisame push in again no! y-your t-to big! The tears were soaking the people kisame snapped his hips forward driving itachi into the bed itachi cried out as his pont tail broke loose and his hair was pulled up

you like that you little slut, ill teach you who you belong to! Teach you to hit on someone who owns you kisame pulled itachis head backwards and kissed him hard and threw his back down into the pillow and grabbed itachis dick-no! no stop! Kisame washitting a spot inside itachi that made him hurt but feel so good a the samr time and the hand on his dick had him coming hard.

He cried out and limply fell but kisame held uphis hips then pushed in deeper and tightened his hands on his hips and came moaning out itachis name and felt itachis body jerk and fell ontopof him and breathed into itachis neck and kissed it and rolled off and pulled itachi close

I hope you will forgive me love.

Kyamaie : yay chapter 5 is next im so cool!

Nana : why am I here with you when I can be with all the great authors

Kyamaie : just SHUT-UP! DO YOU ALWAYS PUT PEOPLE DOWN YOU ASS!

Nana : only if they suck like you?

*kyamaie being held back by hinata and kiba while holding a knife*

Sasuke : I don't like this at all *Naruto nods*


	5. Chapter 5

Kyamaie: yosh! Chapter 5 is here! Wow im on a role!

Naruto: im so proud of you kyamaie you didn't give up!

Sasuke: I must admit I'm pretty proud of you and that's saying something

Kyamaie: *glomps both sasuke and Naruto* thank-you so much guys!

Nana: well i-*gets a hard glare from kyamaie*

Naruto told sasuke everything from beginning to end and as he told him the truth sasuke face took on a lot of emotions especially anger. He didn't leave anything out because it felt if he did he would get struck down because had a aura around him that made seem so powerful yet gentle.

So you're in the mafia and you happen to be the boss and you are fighting with another mafia in the west about a large sum amount of money?

Naruto nodded slowly and prepared to get slapped or punched or worst….rejected

…..

…

Sasuke?

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto I must confess something…you see my brother is also in a mafia which just happens to be the one you're dealing with the reason I know is because my brother is the lover of a powerful mafia member right under pain the boss my bother name is itachi.

I didn't see any of this coming. The first shocker is that I turned gay for an angel from heaven I'm surprised I did so much just to get you. I put you in danger, got to bullets to the stomach and your brother is in the mafia and the lover of the blue creature!

You think I'm an angel? Sasuke blushed so deeply it spread to his ears and he looked away to stare at the nice Persian rug.

When I first saw you I thought how can someone be so beautiful and not be from heaven

Sasuke blushed and lowered and kissed Naruto, you're so sweet and such a charmer Naruto.

Naruto smiled then winced and covered his head as sasuke punched him in the head,

That's for knocking me down! And that's for making fall for you! That's for being so idiotic! And that's for shooting and a public place when someone could've got hurt!- and this sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips is for being my hero and not turning up dead.

Naruto cheeks dusted pink and he looked down and sasuke blushed and smiled have nice rest mafia boss because you oh this angel a date all paid by you of course, sasuke giggled and kissed narutos cheek and left.

Kiba walked in along with shikamaru, hey boss nejis fi-boss?

Naruto had a dreamy look on his face and a goofy smile

Boss! Kiba waved his hand in front of his face, whats wrong with him

Shikamaru sighed and gazed out the door…kiba Naruto uzumaki is in love

What!

Kyamaie: oooooo narutos in love with sasuke

Nana: how cliché

Kyamaie: just calm down kyamaie do not kill nana*breathes deeply*

Neji: that's not gonna last long

Naruto: you got that right

Sasuke: oh naru-chan*beckons Naruto into a closet*

Kyamaie: this is what I always wanted!

*moans and yells are heard in the closet*

Nana: ha yaoi


	6. Chapter 6

Kyamaie: yay chapter 6 is here you guys ecstatic! I think I messed up on the last chapter don't kill me!

Nana: I knew you were hopeless

Kyamaie: *sigh* I want to kill you

Sasuke: I'm so happy I get a date with my naru-chan

Naruto: I feel happy too and then we can cuddle and stuff!*smiles sweetly*

Sasuke:*leers* will do more than just stuff

Naruto: huh?

Kyamaie:*cries* this is the best day of my life!

w-what! Naruto is in love! With whom!; cried neji

Kiba flared his arms around as hinata dodged them, and shikamaru shook his head, h-he is in love with….sasuke! The short little middle school boy that Naruto had in the restaurant with him! I couldn't believe Naruto was chasing after a boy when he should've been chasing after a hot girl in a short skirt!

Shikamaru here punched kiba in the head, and watch as hinata as the shy girl who never talks curse and pinch kiba ears, and yell at him to stop being such a jerk.

Neji stared at the scene and sighed his cousin never cease to amaze him.

So Naruto is in love with sasuke the boy who we saw at the restaurant, I never knew Naruto could fall in love so easily and with a boy for that matter I always thought he would be with the girls it's a little overwhelming to see him fall so fast?, neji sat in wonderment as he said this outloud.

b-but that would make Naruto a-

make me a what?

Kiba jumped in the air and cluched to hinata, y-you scared me boss.

What are you talking about in here that you are scared by my presence kiba?, Naruto walked to stand in front of kiba.

So?

Kiba gulped and looked at shikamaru who sighed and looked away along with neji who raised a eyebrow, kiba lastly looked at hinata who set a firm glare (a little out of character hinata?).

b-boss I…well I just couldn't help but notice that you are whipped?

By who?

Sasuke

Naruto looked at him then looked at him again, you think im whipped?

Nod

As in love?

Nod

With sasuke?

….

Naruto laughed out loud surprising everybody, y-you actually think I would be in love? And with sasuke?

Boss?

Shikamaru again sighed at his bosses idiocy at his own feelings that he knew he felt for sasuke.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at kiba, ok so I like him and I want to kiss him and stuff does not mean im in love with him. And plus who falls in love that quick?

Hinata blushed and shyly said, a-a-apparently you Naruto-kun?

You too hinata, hinata nodded her head and looked at shikamaru,

I noticed when I was fixing your wounds you kept saying sasukes name over and o-over and you were reaching out l-like…..you were reaching for sasuke?

I like him ok! But im not in love! Now be quiet I have to get ready to take angel out on a date, Naruto walked out the room leaving them in scilence.

Who is angel? kiba said

Sasuke

Sasuke sat in front of his mirror and looked at himself, he couldn't understand what Naruto saw in him he was just another guy on the street nothing different, he never really left the house just for groceries or for emergencies and such, but he never knew so much was happening. He knew about the gangs and itachi and his love interest with kisame one of the mafia member. The reason he knew so much because him and itachi would talk and itachi would tell everything from how he net kisame to how he got involved with the mafia.

Itachi was no fool he wouldn't go to the mafia just for thrills he more than likely went cause he and kisame could be together and he would always be protected. He knew itachi was gay from the beginning but he never showed interest in a guy just kisame following him and at school kisame would creep and stalk itachi buying him presents beating up suitors who were going for itachi doing anything possible to get him and it was the most romantic thing ever!

Ok so sasuke was a hopeless romantic, sasuke never knew he would fall for someone let alone a guy, he stayed by himself reading romance and mystery novels, and tearing at the sappy love scences sasuke while by himself would create the perfect scence of himself being romanced by a handsome stranger who would woo him at every moment and end the pictures with breathtaking kisses and a goodnight.

Sasuke kept his emotions deep in his heart, and let nobody to close. Sasuke looked at himself again and touched his face he was too pale, and his eyes were big like a little kids and plus he was so shy Naruto couldn't possibly be into him just because of his looks, he most cercaintly might be after his virgin body.

No! Naruto is not that type of man he is sweet and sincere and….i love him.

Sasuke got into the tub to soak before getting ready for his date with Naruto. Sasuke squealed a little at how romantic it is to be be being taken to dinner by a mafia boss, so romantic about forbidden love between two people who were destined to be together but are torn apart by hatred from society.

Sasuke squealed again and got ready

Naruto looked at his Rolex watch and saw it was already 7:00 he looked in front of the mirror and smiled at his reflection, he was wearing a black suit made out of entirely silk and his suede black shoes fit perfectly he sprayed a little of cologne on and went to the sleek black limozine; the driver opened the door and Naruto sat in and they drove and waved at hinatas and what happened to be kibas go get him smile, and saw rock lee jump up and down crying about love or something.

Sasuke looked at his reflection he turned around and finally nodded he looked damn fine if he think so himself he had a traditional kimono on it was dark blue with a red obi that tied and a bow at the back with silver a silver dragon on the back, and to get Naruto to notice him he wore the one above the knee, and sasuke had long milky legs that would even make some girls jealous ( I wouldn't be jealous because im cool like that!).

Sasuke heard a knock on the door and checked himself once again and left and petted his cat and whispered to it- wish me good luck chi-chi!

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto smiled then stared at him and gulped. Y-you look so fucking sexy- sasuke blushed and looked away and Naruto studdered out i-i-I mean you look beautiful!... i-i-I mean not that you didn't look sexy because you look smokin!

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled i-i-im sorry angel i-I mean-sasuke put his finger to Naruto lips and silenced him immediately his blush was off the charts at narutos words and the angel was so romantic sasuke almost melted at such a beautiful name.

Thank-you naru you look so handsome please treat me well, and he took his finger back and put his arm and narutos and they walked to limozine were sasuke jaw dropped y-you did-

But I did angel you should always ride in luxery especially a knock out like you?

Sasuke blushed, and shyly scooted towards Naruto who inturn grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, and leaned down to his ear and whispered sensually- you know sasu-chan taking you in the back of this limo would be hot and romantic all at once.

Sasuke blushed to the tips of his ears and sputtered and slapped narutos chest in embarrassement at such use of the limo for those kind of activities.

You're a pervert Naruto!

Naruto chuckled and smiled, just kidding sasuke

Sasuke frowned, so he wouldn't do it to me? Why! Am I thinking such perverted thoughts what kind of virgin am i!

I would rather make love to you in the comforts in my bed with the candles lit so I can see your passion filled face in the light, besides your no slut and your to special and too good to be treated like some slut; and I wouldn't want your first time to be in the back seat of the limo that un classy?

Sasuke blushed so hard his legs shook, he couldn't believe Naruto just told him something like that, he said it like he was so sure sasuke and him were going to-

Hey? How did you know I was a virgin? Sasuke blushed at his own words.

Naruto turned and smiled, the way you walk and dress when I saw you; you were wearing so much clothes and you kept away from people when walking, your skin is pale from lack of sunlight so im guessing you never go out, because you don't socialize and want to be left alone; and you look like you wait for marriage to have sex because instead of taking my offer for limo sex you hit me. You walk confidently so your life is right and nobody is tying you down.

Also you blush a lot

Sasuke blushed again and hid his face, Naruto pulled them away and kissed his forehead

You will still blush even if we did it a thousand times because you're so shy and so virginal, and I'm glad you're so virginal it makes me happier that you love yourself enough that you give yourself to one person then to a lot and have no self-esteem about yourself. Love your self sasuke because it makes you more special, oh and we will get married so you don't have to worry I'm making sure of because-

You're my angel

Sasuke teared at the romantic words and he blushed so cutely Naruto chuckled and hugged him close and kissed his tears away, your so cute sasuke so cute and so mine.

They arrived at the theatre and the driver helped sasuke out and Naruto climbed out and they went in.

So what you want to see sasuke

Sasuke looked at the movies and stared at all of them, there was two good movies that sounded good a comedy and a scary movie that he will probably die at the title. He looked at Naruto who was getting popcorn soda and a lot of chocolate.

Uh….i want to see this one? Sasuke pointed at the scary movie and blushed at the stare he got from Naruto.

You want to see this zombie movie?

y-yeah

are you sure angel because we can see anything you want you don't have to see this you know we can see this comedy?

Sasuke pouted cutely and he huffed, Naruto im not a scardy cat I can see this movie besides the comedy is going to be not funny anyways, please can we just see this one Naruto.

Naruto gulped at sasukes cuteness(_do he want to get jumped and fucked everyway from Tuesday?)_.

Naruto looked at the cashier and looked at the girl for a second time…sakura?

Oh shit this bitch right here actually showed her ugly face around here I should kick her skinny pink haired ass but im too much of a man so…damn

Wasn't kyamaie just here like a second ago

Naruto? Oh it is you Naruto! H-how have you been, she whispered hesitantly.

Naruto stared at her, where the hell did kyamaie go?

Sakura winced and gulped; s-she well went the bathroom so I took over until she comes back.

Sasuke looked between the two and got a feeling these two were dating at some point, and the girl was ugly she had the most eye retching pink hair ever!

Sasuke stood beside Naruto even closer and whispered and narutos ear- whose she?

Naruto put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, this is…sakura she used to be my friend

Sakura eyes widened and her eyes went to sasuke he was so beautiful so elegant, I didn't know Naruto would turn to boys and by the looks of it he was in school still. Naruto would never stay with him I probably have a chance with him.

You look a little too young for Naruto don't you think you should slow down, I mean you're still in school and Naruto is probably just with you to get off some sexual frustration? And plus Naruto is not gay and you shouldn't have sex with him either because he'll leave you in the end and he needs a girl not a guy hell drop you?

(_oh…HELL no who this bitch think she is talking to me like that do she know who I am I'm about to drop kick this bitches ass)_

Naruto felt sasuke tense and he backed away, just in case something happened. Oh shit

Listen here bitch I don't know who you are and where you reside but this man is mine and I'm no little boy, ok I graduated from university 2 fucking years ago at the top of my class and if I want to date Naruto I sure in the hell will because a lot of other things are important than sex and money and what me and Naruto do is none of your fucking business, and if this is your dumbass attempt to get back with Naruto or getting him back because you messed up it is really pathetic now I think you should shut your damn mouth and keep it shut because the next time you say something like that to me or him I'm gone find you and beat you out your skin with your skinny ass!

Sakura mouth hung open and she stared at sasuke as everybody else did and watched as he took narutos hand and pulled him away before saying- and we not paying shit for anything because I don't like yo ass, now what bitch!

They disappeared around the corner out of sight

Kyamaie was behind sakura laughing and pointing, yo ass got cussed the fuck out and by a guy too I'm surprised he didn't hand you your ass in front of these people cause I would of loved to see that! Im telling you sakura you mess with him again and he gone fuck yo ass up, but then again go ahead because you need yo ass beat I would do it but im on probation from that fight with ino(man I cant stand that slutty ass, fan-girl ass kissing wont never have sauce stupid dumb blonde whooooo I want to kick her ass! But not as much as sakuras but sasuke gonna do that for me).

Kyamaie: thank god! Chapter 6 is complete! Sasuke and Naruto is getting in the zone huh!

Sasuke: *still angry* I hate that bitch she makes me sick please can I kick her ass!

Naruto: please do angel im not stopping you everybody hates her

Kyamaie: don't worry she gone find out soon enough, don't mess with a Naruto fangirl

*sasuke glares*

Kyamaie: and narutos boyfriend sasuke

*sasuke smiles*


	7. Chapter 7

Kyamaie: so chapter 7 is here now it's getting hot!

Nana: pipe down you worthless good for nothing; can't you see I'm trying to ignore you?

Kyamaie: I will kill you!*gets held back by itachi and kisame*

Naruto: this is starting to get idiotic?

Sasuke: I just wish we could hurry up and finish this fic I want to cuddle*pouts*

Naruto: *glomps sasuke * your so cute!

Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side as the movie started; Naruto was excited about the movie, but sasuke was having some difficulties see sasuke was a scardy cat, he hated everything that had to do with darkness to blood and gore and bugs! He hated bugs he rather sit behind a big fat sweaty guy for 24 hours then stand next to a bug especially spiders….*shudders*

Damn he couldn't go to a comedy because his since of humor was slightly off so if something that wasn't funny he would laugh the hardest at…just call him biff.

The movie started and sasuke went closer to Naruto who was more than happy to cuddle him, Naruto could not believe his luck sasuke was scared and Naruto wouldn't be Naruto to take this advantage.

Ahhhhh! Sasuke hid his face into Naruto shoulder, i-i-is it over! It was too much blood too much death a-and zombies horrid looking things jumping off of buildings and running with super speed ripping and eating people he was sick to his stomach.

Naruto was laughing at every scene this was so cliché it always have endings like this, at the end the last girl was attacked by all the zombies…how stupid.

They left out and sasuke stuck like glue to Naruto looking around and squealing at every noise he blushed and hid his face into narutos neck as he hugged him.

Its ok angel you can be a scardy cat it makes you even cuter.

Naruto was slapped in the head, he winced and clutched his head.

i-i-im not a scardy cat!

At this moment a person screamed and ran towards sasuke and a mask to scare the pants off any one, come here sasuke I will eat your face and ripe you in two!

Sasuke paled and screamed narutos name and jumped on him, and yelled for Naruto to kill it( that's so funny because sasuke wouldn't do this, but now he is cause I said he had to!).

Naruto laughed and put sasuke down and kissed him everywhere on his face and chuckled, calm down angel it's just a person in a mask.

Sasuke turned and looked at the person and his eyes went big at the person who was behind it. Kyamaie laughed and rolled on the floor clutching her ribs as tears sprang from her purple eyes and she laughed and pointed at sasuke.

You should have s-s-senn your face! You were all like- help me Naruto im gonna get eaten by the zombie! Muhahahahahahah!

Sasuke blushed and glared…..well a half glare because his eyes suddenly teared up and he turned-your horrible!

Kyamaie smile slowly fell off her face and she rubbed her arm. S-sasuke ?

i-i-im so sorryi didn't want to make you cry i- I just thought it was funny I didn't know you would cry.

Kyamaie slowly walked to him and turned himaround and saw his teary face. Oh sasu-chan im so sorry please don't cry im sorry I wont do it again! She hugged him tight.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at such a sweet moment between them, kyamaie was always known for being so cheerful and making people smile and lovable…to put it simple she was a mother hen.

Sasuke blushed i-its ok kya-chan y-you didn't mean it ifeel so unmanly and im so embarrassed over here crying like a little girl he wiped his tears.

Naruto walked to sasuke and hugged him, you can cry angel it makes you no less of a man, I wont judge you because you don't like scary movies and bugs and stuff, and you're a little scared of the dark who cares! Kyamaie is scared of slothes!

Kyamaie blushed s-shut-up! I had a very traumatizing experience when I was little and I will never be the same! She looked away then turned back at hearing sasuke laugh and Naruto followed after along with kyamaie.

In the shadow sakura stood looking at them, Naruto would be friends with her getting everyone on his side she knew better than to pick a fight with kyamaie if that fight with ino is reason enough but sasuke seems like a pretty easy target, she smirked and walked back intone of the bathrooms, Naruto will take her back because she is sakura haruno.

Kyamaie said good-bye to Naruto and sasuke and went to her boyfriend who came to pick her up.

Naruto took sasukes hand and took them to the limo were they drove off to a restaurant.

So…you don't like scary movies but you dragged me into one? Naruto raised a eyebrow.

Sasuke blushed w-well I mean I just wanted to….i guess you know because I have no…..since of humor

….

…..

What?

i-i don't have-

I know I just can't understand how someone can't have a since of humor?

Well I don't really have humor like you I guess I would embarrass you my brother doesn't take me to comedy movies because I would embarrass him.

So? Who cares! I sure as hell don't if you laugh at white guys talking about a guy's khaki pants who gives a fuck besides you have a cute ass laugh so laugh at all the retarted things you can!

Sasuke stared at Naruto and his beautiful smile, who can't possibly love this person his beautiful, I see how I fell in love with him so fast he is so understanding so gentle so dedicated I would be more than happy to spend my life with this man.

They walked into the restaurant and everybody gasped at Naruto but mostly people gaped at sasuke and what he was wearing some man drooled some man looked on in disgust just like women who had hopeful eyes to the single Naruto but knew it was too late.

Naruto glared at everybody who turned their heads away in fear of being destroyed.

They sat at a table in the back in the private booths, Naruto pulled out sasukes chair and sat himself and they sat across each other sasuke avoiding Naruto in his blue dazzling eyes, his blush deepened at every second as Naruto never took his eyes off of him.

You're so beautiful

Sasuke gasped and looked away n-no I'm not I'm just a plain face like everyone else.

No,

Naruto grabbed his hands, you are beautiful i-I think you truly placed here to be my beautiful angel. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, that sexy walk you do just for me when you think I don't notice, the way you blush how you are so innocent, and I-

Sir is you ready to order?

Naruto never left sasukes eyes as he ordered sasuke asked for the same thing, and the waiter looked between the two and saw the desire running running from one another. So he left to get the orders.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was about to say and he won't pressure him into admitting his feelings they just met but they were already deep in love that it actually hurts. They are the real meaning of love at first sight.

They talked about everything and anything their likes and dislikes, and sasuke was so entranced by him he was so romantic.

As it hit 12:00 they decided to go home so they went back to narutos house they walked up to narutos bedroom and went in.

Sasuke laid down and giggled I had so much fun today you sure know how to treat a lady, well guy I guess.

Naruto put on a song on his radio, some old school

Oh my goodness Naruto you really doing this! He laughed and joined Naruto as Naruto put his hand on the small of sasukes back and grabbed his hand as sasuke put a hand on narutos shoulder and they slow danced around the room.

Kiba and neji looked in the door to narutos room they gasped at how they saw Naruto dancing with sasuke.

He truly is in love shikamaru is right I never seen him dance with sakura or even touch her like that, this is amazing! Kiba whispered to neji who nodded and they closed the door.

Naruto twirled sasuke and dipped him then bent down and kissed him passionately sasuke blushed and kissed back shyly then a little more bolder .

Naruto lifted him back up and sasuke panted and looked at Naruto and kissed Naruto quickly and Naruto pulled him to him and kissed him passionately and his toungue made its way in Naruto groaned at the taste of him so sweet and addictive sasuke kissed back clutching narutos shirt and trembled he felt saliva drip down his mouth he was thrown to the bed as Naruto crawled on him and continued to kiss him bringing hot wet kisses bringing warmth to sasukes body.

w-w-wait naru-naruto kissed him again and again not getting enough. N-naruto.

I want you I want you so much sasuke,please tell me how far I can go baby please.

Naruto licked and sucked his neck and groaning at sasukes beautiful sounds and the blushes turned him on so much!

Naruto, w-wait! Naruto opened his shirt and licked his nipples and sasuke cried out

STOP!

Naruto kissed his neck and put his face and sasukes neck.

Gooooooood you're a fucking turn on baby.

Sasuke blushed and panted heavily and touched his cheek, oh Naruto w-we can't go farther than this you-

I know angel just please stop getting all sexy and turning me on so much!

Sasuke giggled and blushed i-i-i can stay the night?

Naruto tore off his clothes and only in his boxers dived into the bed sauce kept his also took off his clothes in snuggled closely to Naruto in fell asleep.

Kyamaie: heh heh heh I know your waiting for some hot sex but not yet got to ease into it

Nana: omg! Show us the sex!

Sasuke: uh…yeah

Naruto: yeah uh show us sex!

Bob saget: hey everyone!

*nana and kyamaie go and attack bob and ask for his autograph*


	8. Chapter 8

Kyamaie: chapter 8 is here! You probably won't like it but who cares its chapter 8 with narusasu stuff so you really can't complain can you?

Sasuke: well I can't complain but I can get on your nerves for a couple of hours

Naruto: by doing what?

Sasuke: this *running back and forth in a banana suit*

Itachi: I won't ask why this is happening

Itachi was looking at kisame all day hoping to get answers of what happened the other day but kisame wouldn't break he just sat there talking to pain and konan like what he did to itachi was just an a imaginary dream.

Itachi sighed and looked around at all the other team members hidan was ok so no problem there along with deidara and sasori so no problem there. The only problem was kisame he wouldn't talk to him, shouldn't it be the other way around!

Itachi felt his resolve slipping and he felt tense all over, he felt his face heat up. And his mood changed and everybody felt his horrible aura get worse by the second, he started to feel tears prickling his eyes he couldn't take it no more he was not going to be ignored anymore.

Kisame felt the atmosphere change but ignored it going over some plans for the south side mafia and taking it down, he knew itachi was angry because of the other night but he couldn't help it he was so much to handle than kisame was hurt but he still beat the crap out of him but ignoring him was something he was not supposed to do he guess he just didn't want to get rejected and tossed aside by his only love ever because he got mad enough to actually rape his beautiful love.

Kisame didn't see it coming and neither did anybody else when itachi walked up their calmly and slapped the taste from his mouth. Kisame face burned with the intensity of one fucking thousand suns!

YOU WILL FUCKING TALK TO ME RIGHT GOT DAMN NOW OR I WILL WHOOP YOUR BLUE ASS ALL AROUND THIS HOUSE AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLAIMATION BECAUSE IF THE WRONG THING COMES OUT I WILL BRING DEATH UPON YOU EVERY FUCKING DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHITTY LIFE!

Everybody's mouth hung open and kisame was dragged up stairs were they heard the door slam shut.

Daaaaaaaaaaamn.

Itachi stood there his face hot and his eyes set and a icy glare his foot tapped impatiently on the floor while his hands were on his hips as he looked at kisame (to explain itachi he basically look like a black women ready to whoop ass).

Kisame sat there on the bed and looked at itachi his little eyes never leaving itachis as he talked.

I'm sorry

Itachi stumbled a little and his big eyes stared in shock at kisame, w-what.

I said I'm sorry; what I did to you itachi was horrible and I promised myself that I would never let you get hurt, and I'm the one who ended up hurting you. I soiled your beautiful innocence with my filth and I ignored your cries and made it worse by ignoring you and not saying anything to you or help the ease the pain I put a scare on your heart itachi and I already hate myself enough.

Kisame

I don't deserve you at all but I got so mad so angry that you were so angry with me and you were crying I just wanted you to be happy again but I ended up doing that to you, I was relieved when you weren't gone in the morning but I couldn't find no words baby but sorry but they wouldn't come out when they were supposed to I love you itachi and losing you is a great pain and if that happens I will turn myself in along with the rest in rot in prison like the scum bag I am and I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.

The room was silent and no one said a word itachi eyes were running like nobody's business and his heart ached itachi sat beside itachi and kisame looked up.

You're not an evil man kisame, your just misunderstood so you find ways of getting rid of pain by involving yourself with crime, you said you would always protect and you did, an you want to make me happy well all you have to do is love me kisame love me to you can't be on this earth no more to love me, and in return ill love you with everything I got, itachi smiled and kissed kisame.

s-so you forgive me !

yes I forgive you because I love you, but don't expect it the next time you pull that shit again.

Kisame kissed him so passionately it was like seeing sparks fly around their bodies because their bond was getting stronger. ( ok so I made it fluffy what you gone do sue me because I like happy endings well fuck you if try and bash it cause I'll write another one like this in your face!).

Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto was looking at him he looked at Naruto and blushed and hid his face.

Why are you looking at me you creeper, don't you know that's creepy to stare when people are asleep.

Naruto chuckled and kissed him, yes but I'm a sexy creeper and you wouldn't get turned on from a sexy creeper staring at them while they slept?

Sasuke laughed and blushed, and kissed Naruto on the lips, you need to stop that I think all this blood rushing to my face is dangerous.

Naruto chuckled and got up and gave a towel and stuff to sasuke you can take a shower or bath whatever you like you can borrow some clothes from me.

Sasuke sat in the tub and thought about last night, Naruto is such a prince charming how did I ever say no to him. He treated me so nice last night and the kissing was so much, so intense like liquid fire running through my veins when he kisses me I feel so desired so wanted so-

Hot

My body was on fire last night and it felt so good being wanted so much by Naruto who cares for me so deeply and respects me so much to wait for me for however long and on top of that he wants to marry me, so Naruto is truly a love to die for.

Naruto was sitting on the bed already dressed he took a shower and the other bathroom down the hall he now understood it all he was in love with sasuke so deep that it pains him to be away from him for just a few seconds his love is so warm you can't strain away from it.

I need him like earth needs the sun

Hinata came through the door b-boss

Hey hinata

b-boss are you fine

yeah just in love

n-naruto! Hinata squealed and ran to Naruto and hugged him oh Naruto-kun im so happy for you. I knew you were in love I feel so giddy did you tell him.

No- buti have a feeling he already knows

Sasuke got out the tub and went into the room and saw some clothes and some other stuff on the bed, he changed into the spare of clothes and looked at himself.

Naruto you are a little possessive?

Sasukes shirt went to his knees and some sweat pants they would not fit for anything and plus narutos name was on it. Sasuke walked down stairs and went into the kitchen were everybody looked at him, and shikamaru broke the silence by sighing.

Naruto you are way to possessive

Naruto pushed pass them and he looked at sasuke and smirked, look how hot you are in my clothes?

Sasuke blushed and looked away, as Naruto approached him and hugged him close, and kissed him as everybody cat whistled, Naruto pulled back and turned around so everyone could introduce themselves to sasuke.

A guy with red triangle tattoos came up and said , I'm kiba inuzuka, another one with long hair came up; I'm neji hyuuga, a girl stepped up, I'm h-hinata hyuuga w-were actually cousins.

A guy stepped up that he saw a lot with the long ponytail; I'm shikamaru, just then a guy with a bowl haircut and the biggest eyes ever jumped and took his hand; IM ROCK LEE AND IT IS A PLEASURE OF MEETING MR. ANGEL HIMSELF, NARUTOWILL TREAT YOU WELL BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU AND YOUTH OVERCOMES ANYTHING WITH THE SIDE OF LOVE! ( let me just put in here that rock lee is crying right now).

Sasuke blinked his eyes a couple of times before smiling, uh.. nice to meet you all, he heard a crunch behind him and he turned around and squealed as he backed away a little at how close this guy was, he had long spikey brown hair, and two circles on his cheeks, and was snaking on a bag of chips, and he was a little on the fat side but not that fat.

I'm chouji akamachi nice to meet you

Sasuke; smiled nice to meet you.

As everyone at breakfast it was time to take sasuke home for the day, as Naruto dropped sasuke off he pushed sasuke up against the door and put two hands on either side of his head. I'm sorry but your just to beautiful to let go with no hickys on your neck angel?

Sasuke blushed and his neck was attacked by narutos eager mouth as he sucked and licked all over his neck hearing sasuke cry out-n-naruto please not too much he whispered his face blooming to that of a tomato. Naruto growled and pulled sasukes shirt down to expose the collar bone and licked and sucked some more hearing sasuke say stop, but really wanted him to go farther but he was so innocent so pure it was just so hot.

n-naruto p-please s-stop no more, Naruto sighed and looked at sasukes face how he was panting and the blush and the fucking half lidded eyes Naruto breathed in and out.

Angel how do expect me to stop when you look and sound like that, you will be the death of me.

Sasuke blushed, you're a pervert, please call me when you get home ok.

Sasuke stood on his tippy toes and kissed Naruto then left in the house before Naruto can grab him.

He really is going to be the death of me.

Kyamaie: woah! Heh heh heh next is sakura and all her damn ugly

Nana: kill her!

Kyamaie: uh…maybe something less like broken limbs because a death is too little for her we have to make her suffer.

Naruto: she can get beat with an inch of her life?

Sasuke: we can boil her in hot lava…..very slowly*crazed look*

Naruto: *gulps*

Kyamaie: maybe next time


	9. Chapter 9

Kyamaie: chapter 9 and sakura is going toget her ass kicked by….im not telling

Nana: well I would tell you but its so obivious because kyamaie is an amateur

Kyamaie:*sigh* i….hate you.

Nana: yeah boo hoo im sorry life doesn't go as planned…..loser

Kyamaie:* face palm*

Sasori: just enjoy the story and review or…..ill cry *scary face*

Deidara: that's you crying!

As soon as Naruto got home he ran to his room and jumped right into a cold shower, he lay on the bed and dialed the number and held it as it ranged.

Hello?

Hey angel

Sasuke blushed on the other line and chuckled why you call me that naru you know I can't possibly be an angel.

Naruto smiled; you're my angel a rare angel who is sent just for me to love and molest; Naruto could tell sasuke was blushing, because he always blushes when Naruto talks like that, or simply sasuke just blushes because he's sasuke.

Oh please Naruto you're always embarrassing me.

So what are you doing now sasuke; Naruto said smiling

Oh I was just getting out the shower, and it was sooo hot I mean my skin is so pink and my face is so flushed, next time I'll stick to warm bathes.

Naruto's throat closed his mouth was dry, and he gulped, why would sasuke say something like that unless he is seducing me.

Well uh how about I take you to lunch than dinner tomorrow we could spend more time together because I don't have to go to work. (I don't feel like talking about where he works just know that he is rich ok!).

Sasuke thought he should start putting his plan in start.

Naruto i-I am sorry Naruto love but…..i can't make it to lunch and dinner I have to go to work all the way until 12:00 and I can't really miss work tomorrow because this really important meeting is scheduled and I can't miss it for nothing. Please forgive me Naruto.

Naruto frowned at the work part but smiled when he heard sasuke asked him to forgive him, he sounded so sincere so angelic.

Of course I forgive you angel work is important, and you need to put food on the table, but you know when we get married you're not working again, because I don't like you working such hours, you should be takened care of.

Sasukes heart melted and he blushed again, he is really getting tired of that.

You're the sweetest guy ever Naruto I just happen to fall in love with you all over again. Sasuke giggled at how Naruto dropped the phone, but scrambled to pick it up.

At this point everybody decided to come to narutos room to have a chat with him about the other mafias' ideas and plots, and also sasuke decided to get Naruto to say it back this time to him.

Say it back Naruto; sasuke said sweetly

Naruto blushed a little and he looked back at his group of friends as kiba looked puzzled and neji rose an eyebrow

Well-i-i-I angel e-everybody is in here and we-

Naruto say it back please, sasukes voice got to a playful tone

b-but angel people-

narutooooooooooooooooo say it or I won't hang up

rock lee jumped to Naruto are you talking to the lovely sasuke Naruto-san oh how sweet.

Rock lee!

Everybody started to giggle and move closer to Naruto.

Naruto

Ok ok…..i…love you too sasuke

Hinata squealed as all the boys cat called and whistled as Naruto hung up and dashed out the room into the conference room.

Awwwww that was so sweet Naruto-kun you are the sweetest guy ever, hinata squealed but soothed a broken kiba who deflated at the words.

Shikamaru sighed but smiled a little, as did neji, rock lee kept talking about how he and gaara would play that game on the phone and gaara would eventually say it.

Chouji just munched on his chips

So what news you got on the black sand

Well they haven't made any attempts since that accident at the restaurant, but I feel like they're going to jump us anytime now, shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded his head and sighed, well I guess we just have to keep our guards up and no screw ups, we have to keep watch.

Yes boss

Sasuke left the house to go shopping for an outfit, and get his hair done along with a manicure and pedicure( well his not some flaming homo I just thought it would be cute I mean I love the cross-dressing stuff but who doesn't, and it's not like he wearing a wig and fake nails?).

Sasuke walked into one of the stores, and started looking around he spotted kyamaie come out the changing room.

That is the cutest dress kyamaie

Kyamaie turned and squealed oh my gosh sasu-chan you shopping here too!

Yeah I'm planning a little dinner date with Naruto tonight; I thought I should treat him to a home cooked meal.

And some freaky stuff

Kyamaie! I'm not trying to seduce him, just let him know that I can also do stuff other than be bought stuff; I want to treat my man right so he won't ever think about cheating.

Are we cousins or what? Cause there's nothing to a man's heart than food and home cooked food at that.

Kyamaie turned around to the mirror as her long silvery white hair swished to the side her bang covering up her purple misty eyes, and she had the nicest looking mocha brown skin ever.

Kyamaie you must have a boyfriend, because your way to pretty to not have one not prettier than me though; sasuke said playfully and laughed as kyamaie smacked his arm.

I do have one his name is kai he works at the uzumaki corp as the head security guard.

That's huge

Yeah I know we been together for 5 years now today is our anniversary and I'm treating him to a dinner with wine and maybe some movies.

And some freaky stuff?

Oh be quiet! Of course not I'm a virgin and marriage is very important to me just because I love kai a lot doesn't mean I'll sleep with him he knows that.

Wow so me and you both huh?

There are so little women and men with class and values like us who have much respect and dignity.

Sasuke nodded and started picking out his outfit to wear for the dinner date that's happening.

Sasuke and kyamaie talked and tried on clothes for two hours before saying good-bye in the mall. Sasuke hugged the bag and smiled Naruto is going to like it.

Sasuke walked into the hair salon where he saw kyamaie again sitting at a booth waiting to get her hair done.

Do you always do this when i leave show up again around the corner?

Kyamaie laughed, no! I just happen to be here now sit over here! Sasuke sat down and they started chatting, just at the moment sakura decided to walk in defeated from the harsh rejection from Naruto.

Flash back

_Naruto was talking on the phone with a client when the office button turned on and his secretary called and said sakura haruno wanted to see him._

_Naruto sighed and told her to send her in._

_The door opened and sakura walked in with her short mini skirt and halter top and her flat chest was pressed together weirdly Naruto shook his head, now I see why I was never really interested in her she is so…freaking ugly._

_Hey Naruto she said seductively but Naruto winced at her voice, long time no see love how have you been?_

_Naruto looked at her, what the hell do you want sakura you're in the way?_

_Sakura walked to the desk and sat on it, her flat butt on top of narutos documents and he shuddered and got up and walked in front of her._

_What?_

_Oh Naruto I feel so alone and so stupid for cheating on you, it was a shameless and senseless act that left me scarred._

_What sai did was take advantage of me because I felt alone and unwanted, you never pay attention to me and you never touched me or even made a move to have sex?_

_Maybe because I DIDN'T want to have sex, sound about right?_

_Sakura clenched her teeth; then why! Huh you just let me fuck sai and you didn't even ask for any reason why! And you didn't care that I slept with him you didn't fight to win me back!_

_Because why would I waste my time and energy on a girl who so claims to love me; sleep with another man and not think twice about how she was going to hurt me and think I would take her back after she just through herself at another man?_

_Besides I never loved you. You were only with me because I have money and you want sex like the 1 cent slut you are sakura._

_BUT NARU-_

_Bet out my office_

_Sakura got up and looked at Naruto, you would trade me for a stupid little boy and a cross-dressing fagot whose probably going to leave you after you fuck him and he finds another cock to suck!_

_You know what sakura that was a reason to kick your ass, but I'm a man and so I won't lay a finger on you. I would tell hinata to do it but it would take too long. I would ask kyamaie to run through your bony ass but she on probation, so that leaves sasuke he warned you and now sasuke is going to wipe the floor with your dusty ass so get ready sakura because it's over._

_Now get the fuck out_

_Sakura ran out the door past hinata and shikamaru and kiba who yelled, you better hope you don't run into sasuke sakura he gone kick your ass!_

End flash back

Sakura looked at sasuke and grimaced; this skinny ass bitch going to do something my cousin is in the mafia I know some stuff, it'll be over and a second this little fagot.

Kyamaie looked at sakura and sighed, this stupid bitch right here.

Sasuke looked at sakura and waved her away, that skinny bitch isn't crazy and I'm not fighting her now because I'm getting ready for my man and I need her shit right now. (Man sasuke is turning real hood now huh, bet not touch his hair sakura).

The lady called sasuke and kyamaie over, and sakura stepped in their way and kyamaie pushed past her, you better stay out my damn way I'm not playing with you sakura.

Sasuke walked past also, but stopped when he heard sakura speak.

I saw Naruto today, it was a nice visit actually have you been in his office sasuke?

You know what I did and Naruto treated really sweet too, you know sweet things like couples do.

Well I'm surprised you haven't been begging to suck his dick like you faggots do, right? You sleep with each other and suck each other's cock, then move on because that's what faggots do.

Kyamaie got up, but was stopped by sasuke.

You're a real piece of work, because coming from the slut that cheated on Naruto with over 100 guys before sleeping with sai, you didn't tell him that right bitch because you a nasty slut who can't keep her legs closed.

Sakura gaped, and then clenched her fist, whatever faggot why don't you go suck some other guys dick off.

You probably already did that before you came here, and plus I'm a virgin and the only man I'll sleep with is my husband, and whatever you read and heard about gay man is not true, and just for the record I'm not gay I'm Naruto sexual.

Sakura stared at sasuke and screamed and ran forward with her arms stretched out to strangle him, sasuke grabbed her arm and twisted and heard it snap, sakura screamed and didn't see sasukes fist slam into her jaw and the five pimps slaps to her face, and the round house kick to the head. Sakura laid there and someone called the ambulance, and left with an unconscious sakura.

Dammmmmmn sasuke you kicked her ass! Now we are related we have to be because you doing the damn thing!

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and smiled well I learned tai-Justus when I was in middle school and well you never know.

The police took information and talked to sasuke about what happened, of course sasuke told the truth but got off because it was self-defense.

Kyamaie said good-bye to sasuke as he left the salon to his house, sauce started dinner, he decided to make roasted rosemary chicken with sweet potatoes and Cesar salad, he also bought a bottle of expensive champagne that he bought with the money Naruto gave him as spending money, and he still have too much money.

As dinner started sasuke ran upstairs and called Naruto.

Hello….angel?

Hey Naruto….hey uh do you think you can come over here tonight like at 9:00.

Of course….but why 9:00?

Because I have a surprise for you!

But don't you supposed to be at w-

See ya then naru-chan love you!

Sasuke hung up and went downstairs to check on the food before dashing upstairs again to get ready. He soaked in the bubble bath for an hour before getting out. He tried out the new victoria secret lotion he bought and the scented oil on his neck last was the outfit.

The long kimono with the slit in it the color was dark blue and red (of course), and it tied in a bow in the back, he completed the outfit with some sandals that tied up and around his legs, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

Naruto walked up to the door, and knocked before waiting, the door opened and Naruto smiled.

Well who are you looking good for?

Sasuke blushed and smiled, well I thought I look good for this gorgeous man that's coming over tonight?

Naruto smirked; well the gorgeous man couldn't make it you have to deal with this sexy man right here.

Naruto walked in and hugged sasuke close as he kissed him before letting go. Damn sasuke can you look even more delicious?

Sasuke blushed and spinned once, you like it I thought you would. I planned this little surprise for you, and this outfit was the first.

I love it but it would have been better with it short, so I can look at those beautiful long legs.

Naruto! Sasuke blushed and took narutos hand and gave him a tour around the house before taking him into the dining room where the table was stacked with food, narutos mouth watered and he looked at sasuke.

y-you cooked?

Yes…..i made you dinner and well I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and that I can do way more than just easy to look at…..you know

Naruto smiled, and kissed sasukes cheek and his stomach growled, well there's nothing more satisfying then coming home to a home cooked meal, and his beautiful wife…you know what that leads to?

Sasuke blushed to the tips of his ears, Naruto you pervert!, and I'm not your wife I'm not a girl!...I'm a boy so I have to be your husband it makes sense.

Yeah but who is on bottom…..the girl.

Shut-up!

Naruto sat there patting his stomach as sasuke and he sat on the large sofa. Sasuke was laying on his shoulder, and his hand was rubbing narutos stomach giggling.

You sure at a lot Naruto

Well you cooked your ass off, and that chocolate cake was awesome! You are cooking for now on angel.

Sasuke giggled, and thought, it's been a 3 weeks and everthing is so peaceful nothing bad has happened except for the sakura accident.

So….sakura came to my office today, did you run into her?

Yes

…..

Don't worry Naruto I kicked that bitches ass…..thats what she get the skinny hoe calling me a faggot!

Naruto was laughing, than calmed sasuke down, and looked at sasuke.

I love you so much sasuke I don't think I ever felt this high on a cloud before.

Sasukes heart melted, and he blushed. I love you too Naruto with everything I got.

The room suddenly went quiet, and filled with passion, and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the kiss that followed seemed to suck what was left of so many words they were meant to be said against the two, sasukes body molded against narutos body and he pulled sasuke closer and closer wanting to fill his angels warmth and wrap it around him. Sasukes body tingled all over his body felt so hot he couldn't control hisself the blush deepened as the kiss was tooken another level and a tongue slipped in to wraparound his. Sasukes toe curled and sasuke was pulled and narutos lap his kimono was pulled up around his waist, and he jumped and squealed when big rough yet soft hand grabbed his ass, he unnoticedly thrusted into Naruto and their groins rubbed against each other and Naruto licked sasukes neck as sasuke cried out narutos name, and Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at sasukes blushing and panting face his eyes were closed tight, he seemed to be crying, and Naruto snapped out of it and tossed sasuke off of him. And sat up

Sasuke was breathing hard, and his legs were trembling his eyes were wide the tears fell down his face.

n-naruto w-what is wrong, why did you stop.

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair, and stared at sasuke, you….wasn't going to stop me.

Sasuke gasped, and looked down at his trembling hands, i-I would have st-

No! You wouldn't have! Because you are crying sasuke! I'm not stupid I know you are scared, but I'm not going to pressure or force you into sleeping with me, god! What kind of man do you think I am!

Sasuke flinched away and the tears ran down his face. I-I love you so much Naruto! I-I don't want you to leave me ok! I didn't want you to think that I didn't want you like that ,but I thought if I let you…..have me tonight you wouldn't leave me.

Naruto sat next to sasuke, and grabbed his hands, I could never leave you sasuke no matter what or how many times you say you're not ready, you're not ready I won't leave you just because of something that means so much to you. You want to wait until marriage please do, because you are worth waiting for and it will be even more beautiful on that night we finally become one, I will not force you sasuke I love you too much to ever leave you. Your my angel; so don't ever do that again if you lieto me just to seduce me into having sex out of fear I will beat you up understand.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto

That night they just held each other close and sasuke listened to Naruto whisper sweet nothing into his ear.

Kyamaie: it is done and the next chapter is ten! Are you guys excited!

Nana: who would be excited for your crappy stories?

Kyamaie…..

Nana: what you aren't going to say nothing now?

Kyamaie: by the end of this story i…will kill you and the most insane way I know how and it will be just glorious.

Nana….

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kyamaie: I'm sad to say this is the last chapter and I hope you review out of the goodness of your hearts

Sasuke: I'm so proud of you kyamaie you didn't give up!

Naruto: me too, you are the best…represent!

Kakashi: *reading that book* I would have sex with you but my heart belongs to my sexy dolphin

Iruka: oh Kakashi….*repeatedly hits him in the head* WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN PERVERT! SHES UNDER AGE YOU ASS AND PLUS YOUR WAY TOO OLD YOU DAMN IDIOT!

Kakashi: *cries dramatically* I'm sorry dolphin I wasn't really- *Iruka: DON'T LIE!*

Kyamaie: *stares* you know I'm 18 right...and plus my heart belongs to…..Daniel Radcliffe.*sighs*

Naruto: you're really obsessed kya-chan?

Sasuke: *hugging Naruto* totally

It now has been 3 years, and Naruto and sasuke are still dating, and itachi and kisame have grown closer than before, and now it seems that they aren't even in a mafia. Sakura still haven't come back, and kyamaie and sasuke have become the best of friends. Just last month they had a couples retreat to Paris in a resort for couples planned by sasuke and kyamaie and also itachi and kisame came also to have even a stronger bond.

Kisame was attacked by little baby sharks and refused to get back in the water until itachi had to persuade him to get back in. kyamaie and kai went to a hot springs, and went to a mountain climbing exhibition, but they left as soon as they signed up because, kyamaie tripped on being black and that she aint getting on a damn mountain cause she isn't stupid, so they went to a castle tour. Naruto put the fitness instructor into the hospital for 5 weeks because when sasuke was bending over to stretch the guy decided to stare and try to grab, until Naruto caught his hand and put the smack down on him.

It seems that the boss from the black sand mafia hasn't had the opportunity to strike, but that's probably because itachi been talking to kisame about leaving the mafia, and just living the normal life, And kisame been saying how living the yakuza is a big mistake because there is only one way to leave…..death.

Sasuke, and Naruto been arguing about what Naruto was going to do about the black sand, and it hasn't been going well.

But Naruto! You just can't keep fighting with with him! If you keep it up you will die!

Angel I told you it's been going on for years I can't stop and just say; hey lets stop fighting I'm tired!

Sasuke looked at Naruto before looking away, you know if you just do that maybe it-

Sasuke were in a mafia, not school yard bullies! You know I can't do that love.

Naruto what if he kills you!

….

Say something!

Angel…I can't stop it, its been going on for generations since my great grand-farther I can't stop baby and you know it.

No! you can you not trying! To solve anything I will not lose you! Sasuke ran past Naruto into the room, and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke! Naruto shouted and knocked on the door a couple of times, and sighed and walked down stairs were everybody was staring at him with wide eyes at the scene they just witnessed. Hinata looked down before looking back at Naruto and took his hand,

w-would you like some tea Naruto-sama?

Naruto smiled but shook his head and sat on the last step, no thank you hinata im fine

Shikamaru sat next to him….hey boss maybe…you can end it.

Naruto looked at shikamaru. How, how am I going to stop a feud just like that its been going on for almost forever!

Neji walked forward, by telling him that your over it

What! You want me to give up! After all that shit!

No! just tell him you work over a compromise with him and just leave like that. Because Naruto this may stretch longer and worse and…..sasuke may lose his life in the end.

Naruto stood up and looked upstairs and back at everyones faces…ill do it..but only because of sasuke, lets do it next week.

Why

Because I want to spend as much time with him, because if it doesn't go well- Naruto stared at everybody.

Kiba took his shoulder.

We're with you all the way boss, we won't let you get killed you need to be here for sasuke.

At that Naruto went upstairs to talk to sasuke.

Rock lee cried and hugged shino who was just looking at him funny. We will protect Naruto! Just for the lovely angel who is sasuke let their love bloom for centurys!

Neji just sighed along with shikamaru

Itachi looked at kisame and searched for any reasoning in his little black eyes.

Kisame we have do something! I won't let him kill more people and it's just a matter of time before he finds out that sasuke is with Naruto! He will kill him! My little brother!

Kisame sighed and looked as deidara looked at them with curious looks and sasori looked on blankly as did hidan who looked like his life was just a dream and he could be doing something better.

Ok itachi will see what Naruto will do, but pain will see though this and we could end up dead for treason.

Itachi looked at everybody

It's worth it if sasuke will live; kisame looked at itachi and smiled, alright love for you I'm willing to give up the mafia to see you and your brother live safely.

Deidra smiled a little and looked at sasori and glared, why don't you talk to me like that sasori!

Wha-

Pain looked at konan and smirked at due time konan we will smash Naruto and his stupid mafia to bits it will be the last of them and then we will be the most powerful, mafia ever.

Konan looked and sighed looking out the window, why?

Pain looked at konan an shock, and looked at konan w-what did you say?

Konan glared at the window, why! Why do we have to be a group that's evil why do we have to be a mafia that kills! That hurt why cant we be one that gives help that care for the people who need money and do things for the sick kids and adults in the hospital, I – I want my own family, I want to be just a normal family before all this pain, we were always being romantic together now we don't even kiss anymore!

Pain looked at konan and took her hands, konan remember I did this for you give you everything, the money I got was for you the good life, we still have it?

You…..dont even say you love me anymore.

Before pain could say anything konan ran out the room crying

Konan?

Naruto and sasuke were cuddled up on the bed as Naruto rubbed his back soothing him, hey angel you alright.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him-yeah naru but you will come back alive or I won't forgive you!

Naruto smiled and kissed him passionately, and got on top of him and started to kiss his neck smirking as sasuke blushed deeply and held narutos upper arms.

p-please s-stop it Naruto you pervert, sasuke whispered and that sweet innocent voice that drove him wiled and he continued to kiss and suck sasukes neck, than he grinded into sasukes growing hard on and felt him tremble.

Sasuke panted and his blush got redder, t-t-that's e-enough Naruto please s-stop he cried out as Naruto grinded a little more forcefully his erection getting harder by the second, he grabbed sasukes trembeling legs and pulled them apart to have more grinding room, he pushed harder and saw sasuke eyes widen and his head fall backwards as he cried out his blush reaching his ears, he shyly opened his eyes and looked at narutos lustful face he turned his head cutely shyly hiding his face, and the pillow he was turned and he blushed, s-stop it Naruto! Ahhh!

Naruto picked up faster, his orgasm picking up, he looked at sasukes tear stained face, as his head dipped backwards his eyes shut tight as he panted heavily but he started to yell as his orgasm came nearer-no s-stop it Naruto!, he blushed then cried out narutos name as he came in his pants his body shook with a force he never felt and he jerked harshly against narutos hard dick as he Rhode out his first ever orgasm, Naruto came after kissing sasuke his tongue forced its way in he pushed out his orgasm than pulled away and watched as a string of saliva broke sauce panted as he turned away as his blushed surfaced full force.

Naruto smiled goofily, and stared at sasuke he saw how sasuke still looked away panting and Naruto kissed his neck.

s-stop i-it Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, you're so beautiful angel I'm so thankful god blessed with such an angel, sasuke at this blushed.

Come now love lets get ready for our date its basically our anniversary!

Sasuke stood up then punched Naruto in the head

Ow! Angel what the-

That's for getting all freaky with me and now my pants are ruined because i- well you are a pervert! Hmph!

Naruto continued to rub his head as sasuke stomped to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Naruto smiled, man he is so sexy when his angry.

Naruto went downstairs and shared a look at everyone before he left with kyamaie for some important business, what business? Well Naruto today is going to propose to sasuke, kyamaie decided to help him pick out a ring and plus nice scenery, and plan the day.

Hey Naruto you ready!

Naruto smiled and left out the door and drove off in the Mercedes Benzes.

Kyamaie was turning on the radio when he heard Naruto say something.

Huh?

You took kai-sans car…..again….without him noticing.

Yes I did!

When

When he was sleep?

Naruto sighed, your just impossible how can kai keep up with you?

Kyamaie laughed as they drove to the jewelry store.

Kyamaie zipped through the rows of jewelry and squealed like an idiot, the bald man behind the counter looked at kyamaie with disgust, and kyamaie saw this and narrowed her purple eyes and squealed again louder, and challenged the stupid bald guy to say something but he stayed quiet.

Naruto chuckled and smiled and shook his head, uh…im looking for an engagement ring.

The bald man smiled but looked at kyamaie weirdly, i-is she your wife to be?

No, it's someone else she's my friend helping me find a ring.

The man sighed happily but regretted as he was met with an evil glare from kyamaie the glare looked like it could shatter glass, it was scary but Naruto believes that sasukes glare had the intensity to freeze hell over how can someone be so damn cute but have a glare to kill.

The man gulped and showed Naruto many rings and kyamaie looked at one for a long time and dragged Naruto to it.

Look at it Naruto its beautiful!

Naruto looked at the diamond ring that was silver and gold with blue diamond incrusted in the top it glowed and Naruto smiled and looked at kyamaie who smiled sweetly.

The man picked the ring out and held to Naruto, this is the rare diamond ring made especially from Italy from a world renown jewelry maker a true craftsman nothing like it your fiancé will be thrilled very lucky indeed sir!

You mean my husband

No I mean your wife

No my wife is a guy so he would be my husband

The bald man face resembled a tomatoe and he gulped and he turned away to calm down, and turned back and smiled h-how s-sweet sir I wish you all the luck in the world.

Naruto smiled and nodded, and they bought the ring, and they left the man and they didn't see him fall to the ground.

Kyamaie saw a lingerestore, at this Naruto looked a little terrified, don't worry Naruto im buying a little something for kai stay here and wait please! She dashed in and left Naruto who decided to buy something else for his angel.

Kyamaie looked around and saw a purple nightie for kai with lace oooh and a garter belt kai is so gonna love this! She saw a dark blue one with a underwear set and the underwear had just married written on the back, she smirked and slyly grabbed it for sasuke.

Just think of it as a wedding gift…hahahahahahah!

Everybody looked at kyamie weirdly and kyamie left not even noticing the curious aura she set in the store.

Naruto looked at the animals in the store and smiled at the orange tabby he saw curled up in a ball next to a black one who seemed to be licking the oranges one ear as they saw Naruto the black one purked up and meowed before waking up the orange one.

Naruto smiled and opened the cage and petted the kittens as they purred and rubbed against narutos hand. The woman looked at the kittens than at Naruto.

You should get them they are so sweet, they need a home if no one buys them they will be put down.

Naruto picked them both up and they purred at the attention Naruto decided to take them, he was planning on taking one but they seemed attached and plus he doesn't want to see them die.

Naruto ordered for them to be sent to the house, he bought a nice size bed and toys and stuff but he had a felling he was going to buy more because sasuke will spoil him, because Naruto spoils the hell out of sasuke.

Naruto kyamaie out the store and they drove back

Sasuke looked at the outfit he set out to wear out he looked at the gift he picked out for Naruto, he found the perfect present, he bought a locket a golden locket and asked for the man to put a few words on it Naruto will be so surprised!

Naruto came through the door and smiled at sasuke and kissed him.

Naruto decided to get ready in the other room, because sasuke complains that he is trying to defile his innocence, and don't want to get molested by a pervert.

Konan looked at the pictures of her and pain before all of this happened before it was all passed down from a guy pains farther knew an old man named madera , who had it bad with an old guy from the leaf over some money or something.

Konan wanted nothing more than to be with pain and live happy.

A knock was on the door she opened and tried to close it when she saw who it was. What do you want?

Pain looked rejected, and sighed, you know konan im following my grandfather you know im doing this also for us to have a better life style, you were pleased until you started acting funny….are you on your period?

Wham!

Ow fuck! The punch to his nose had him surprised like shit, for a lady she don't play when it comes to fighting, got damn it hurt!

You bastard! What the hell im crying my heart out and I never wanted this from the damn beginning! I wanted a family, not a ganster thug in the yukaza! But a husband who would love me! I didn't want to marry a murderer!

Pain gasped and looked at konan with a sad look, baby?

He stepped to her, and held her, i-im not a murderer,I never meant to be so reckless, I never noticed konan im so very sorry i-

Konan looked at him, if you continue this pain, if more people get hurt and if itachi or so help me sasuke get hurt…I will leave you and never come back!

Konan walked out the room silently leaving a gaping pain behind who fell to the floor….leave?

Sasuke looked at his self and winked, oh yeah he was hot Naruto is going to blow his mind, he was wearing a silk kimono that was red and siver and a black dragon covered the back with a bow in the back it also came above the knee, he knows how much Naruto loves his legs, he walked out and he saw everyone looking at him.

Your so beautiful! Sasuke – kun, hinata said her eyes glinting with fondness, along with kiba who took notice to his legs.

Hot damn, you have the legs on you! Kiba yelled but then turned quickly to hinata and said, there not as lovely as yours hinata!

Shikamaru smirked along with neji who nodded there, well I guess all these years you been here Naruto will never let you go, you indeed snuggled your way into his heart sasuke, please take care of him, I know now that I will never have the chance to have him?

Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed.

Sasuke smiled a little, im sure if I never came you would've been good to him.

Neji smiled, and nodded as rock lee hugged the crap out of him, the others smiled, and the door opened, as Naruto came out, and a black silk Armani suit, his deep blue eyes were sparkling, he took sasukes hand and they waved good-bye.

They ate at an expensive Italian restaurant, the guys kept ogling sasuke and the more they looked the more uncomfortable he got, and the more Naruto got mad, so he glared so hard that the devil himself would call for help, everybody turned away, they sat at a private booth.

Naruto thank-you so much for this I don't deserve you.

Naruto smiled and kissed the smaller hand that held in his and held to his lips looking at the blush on his angels face.

No it is I that do not deserve you, you are such a angel you should be back in heaven doing more of gods work and wiping the horrors off this earth, you are so beautiful im gratefull.

Sasuke blushed and looked away, naruto you are so romantic, have you always been such a smooth talker?

Well not until I met you, and your fuckable self?

Naruto! Sasuke blushed so heavily he couldn't believe what he said just like that!

Naruto smirked

they ate their food and sasuke couldn't wait, he got out the wrapped present, and blushed as naruto looked on as of surprised, i-I got you a present naru, I h-hope you like it!

Naruto took it and opened it up, he stared at the beautiful locket with passioned filled eyes, he opened it, and saw the picture of him, and sasuke on that trip when they went to paris ,sasuke looked so beautiful.

Naruto put on his neck, and kissed it; this is the most beautiful gift ever angel, he got up and held sasuke close, and kissed him everyone sighed at the most beautiful scene ever.

But nothing is never beautiful than you angel.

Sasuke blushed, and they looked at each other longer, and naruto smirked; I also have a gift for you but that will be later on sweet face.

Sasuke pouted cutely and they finished eating, and left, they decided to go to park, for a midnight sroll, and stopped by for some ice-crème.

They sat by each other looking at the stars, sasuke smiled; the sky is so beautiful, so far up their that I wish it could fall, and I can touch one of those stars.

Naruto sighed; well one day maybe you will touch them angel, and ill be their with you to see you do it.

Naruto got up, and pulled sasuke up, who looked confused.

Lets go to the beach! I always wanted to walk on the beach at night.

They walked along the beach talking; holding hands, and suddenly naruto pulled sasukes hand towards the water and ran.

Ahhhhh! Naruto you better not! Or I will kill you!

Naruto ignored him and jumped in bringing sasuke in with him, sasuke sprang out spluttering water out, he coughed and his hair stuck to his face.

Naruto! You bastard when you pop up i-

Naruto grabbed sasukes waist and swang him around in the water laughing, sasuke pushed Naruto head in the water in tried to run away, but Naruto caught him swinging him in the water again.

They walked out laughing, and when naruto layed on the sand, sasuke layed on top of him.

Hey sasuke?

Yes

How much do you love me?

Sasuke looked down at naruto, and smiled; I love you with the intensity of the sun naruto, the love I have for you can't be measured.

Naruto smiled, and stood up, and stood sasuke up to.

Naruto?

Sasuke watched as Naruto bent on one knee.

"o-oh my god". Sasuke gasped.

" angel when I first met you I knew it was love. Because you make my heart beat faster with each given moment".

"oh Naruto".

"I feel so right with you the best 3 damn years of my life have been heaven for me. I don't want to sound cheesy, but I find that I cant. Your too good to me to me sasuke I want to make you mine".

"n-naruto what are you saying".

" sasuke uchiha…will you bless me with the answer of being my husband…will you marry me, and make me the happiest man alive".

Sasuke face spilt into a teary awe struck face. He couldn't breathe, he felt light headed.

Naruto looked a little nervous, hell he was scared shitless.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto was tackled to the ground being kissed all over his face.

" yes! Yes! Yes! ; ill marry you Naruto uzumaki"

Sasuke shook with tears squealing as Naruto put the diamond ring on his trembling hand. Sasuke cried, he held his mouth shaken his head at the totally over whelming event that took place.

" i-im getting married"!

Naruto swung him around sharing passionate kisses with him.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in the house hand in hand. They were bombarded with rock lee, kiba, hinata, and everyone else even kyamaie and kai where there.

Sasuke giggled, and looked at everyone with a blushing face, he walked forward and showed his hand.

"IM GETTING MARRIED"!

Hinata and kyamaie screamed, and tackled sasuke squeezing him, and they jumped all around, the boys congratulated Naruto.

"All right boss you getting married"! Shouted; kiba patting him on the back, along with the others.

After all the congratulating, shikamaru and neji stopped everyone to tell sasuke something.

"Sasuke we also got a surprise for you, I hope you enjoy it". Said shikamaru

Shikamaru and neji moved aside to let the person through.

"i-itachi"; sasuke whispered.

"My baby brother…you are getting married".

Sasuke cried, and ran into his brothers arms. Soaking up all the years hes been gone. He felt himself squeezing harder to reassure himself that itachi was still there.

Everybody looked at the peaceful scene.

Itachi let go and looked at Naruto; " you better take good care of my brother because if he calls me one time about ANYTHING you will regret the day your mother gave birth to you".

The room temperature just went 500 degrees below the point, Naruto gulped and nodded w little shakly.

Two things Naruto are afraid of sasuke….and itachi.

Sasuke giggled; calm down he will treat me wiil good, I have the up most faith in him, so stop scaring my fiancé.

Naruto walked up behind him, and kissed his neck making sasuke blush and sputter.

Ahem

Every one turned to the strangely colored man at the kitchen door.

"Kisame! Come say hi"; itachi yelled.

Naruto was on his guard and pushed sasuke behind him gun already in his pants pocket ready to be fired.

Itachi, and shikamaru immediately ran to Naruto and told him not shoot kisame they explained that kisame also want to end the rivalry between them.

Naruto still glared daggers remembering kisame shooting in the restaurant almost killing his sasuke or any body else, and plus the bastard shot his damn friend.

Kisame gasped at the look, but glared a little also, but stopped as itachi sent him a hell of look that stopped all brain function.

He stood back, putting his gun tight in his coat pocket.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto shoulder, and kissed his cheek calming him down but the feeling was still there.

"Naruto-san I just want to say it's a pleasure, and taking such good care of my little brother. We wish to work with you to stop this mess once and for all we also want our lives back as well, everyone does". Itachi whispered softly

Naruto glanced between the two and nodded, before smiling; " anything to keep my angel safe".

Sasuke blushed

The plan was easy enough, but its easier said than done.

Naruto looked at sasuke and they walked out to the Mercedes waiting in the front.

" Naruto this talking it out is going to work have a little faith naru"; sasuke whispered before kissing his cheek.

Naruto smiled, stopping at the large house they were greeted by gaurds pointing their guns at them. Sasuke held on tighter to Naruto hand before kisame showed his face giving a rather horrific sneer to the gaurds.

" they're with me stand down"; kisame said in a low scary voice.

The man stepped aside before receiving a nasty glare from itachi that sent shivers down their backs.

Deidara was too busy yelling at sasori who just wouldn't stop watching tv to listen to him about whatever he was yelling at.

Sasori loved deidara and the blonde knew he was just so self conscious about being judged for having a boyfriend who only with you for sex when that's not the case at all. Sasori planned to settle down with deidara he just like to pick at him, and seeing such responces out of him.

Sasori danna! Uh

Yep

Are you listening!

Yep

"Uh! You are s- itachi and kisame are here"?

Sasori looked to find kisame, itachi, Naruto and another person who looks like itachi?

Ok so thats itachis brother how marvelous this gone be the bomb!

Two uchihas together and a room and im going to be so happy when they talk with pain because if itachi bad what the hell about his brother!

"If you looking for pain he is out in the court with the rest"; sais sasori who got an surprised look from deidara.

Sasori you want it too end too?

"Yeah how else am I going to marry you when were still in the damn mafia"; sasori said plainly leaving the room shocked especially deidara.

Sasori; the name was said so soft and he was enveloped in warm arms he snuggled into them and gave a thumbs up to the group who decided to leave.

They maded out side,and immediately guns where pointed at them. Hidan and kakazu along with two more were pointing guns at them.

"So you came uzumaki…..or should I say kyuubi"; pain smirked.

Naruto frowned pushing sasuke back behind him. Kiba took out his gun along with shikamaru and neji. The guns were a lot more advanced and deadly than pains but no one backed down.

"You came to give up or die uzumaki because you're here and you even brought your boyfriend with you how nice you can die together"; pain looked between the two looking as sasuke squeezed narutos hand.

Konan gasped looking at pain with hurt in her eyes. She looked at Naruto and sasuke with envious eyes, but they turned determined as she looked at sasukes face.

( he has so much faith in him)

Hidan looked at kakazu who looked like he didn't want to be here. Hidan didn't understand why everyone was so in love with each other. Love doesn't spread for no one you only lose.

"Kisame good job for bringing them here you shall be rewarded"; pain said calmly.

No

Pain blinked;" what did you say".

"Pain I don't want to do this anymore"; kisame said quietly while holding on to itachi who nodded.

Kisame you traitor!

Kisame sneered

"Pain you really going to continue this stupid battle, its over I don't want to fight any more pain I've done my share you should do yours and end it"; Naruto calmly spoke.

"No way in hell uzumaki first your god awful grandfather ruins thing, than your dad, now you! Even turning my most loyal man against me, I'll shall wipe you out and then the score will be settled"; pain whispered.

"Pain more innocent people will die because of you! And you can't tell me you doing this for payback"; itachi yelled.

"Yes, and I will"; pain yelled.

You can't do that!

Everyone turned to sasuke who was glaring at pain. But they were also filled with tears.

" you can't build your anger on something that was in the past! Plus it was money!"; sasuke yelled angrily.

He continued in a softer voice;" you really want to spend your whole life fighting with someone who doesn't want to hurt you at all. You would rather kill innocent people because of the past. While you continue hurting people your life will get miserable, than everyone will not want to be with a person who has no heart at all. A person who just can't forgive and forget you'll only be alone in the end"; sasuke finished.

Hidan lowered his gun, along with kakazu and the others who looked thoughtful at the message those words brought.

Pain glared at sasuke, and shouted; "shut-up! You little prick, it's my life I have power who gives a fuck if I end up alone in the end. I will hurt a thousand more people to keep this power I promised my father this and I intend to keep it! Your words have no meaning and once I kill you all! It will be a promise I kept enjoy heaven little angel because that's where you're going"!

Shoot them! Pain hollered. No one moved.

"I said shoot them"!

They backed away from him.

"I'm not doing it pain"; hidan dropped his gun along with kakazu and the others.

Pain snatched a gun out a guy's hand and pointed it at sasuke.

Everybody gasped, itachi screamed, and everything went in slow motion.

Sasuke gasped frightened, as Naruto turned in front of him, and blocked sasuke as pain shot the bullet.

Konan tears running down her face shot at the same time as pain did.

NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sasuke screamned in pure terror.

Naruto looked as he was as his old house when he was a kid, he looked at the familiar furniture, the pictures on the wall. He saw no one there it was empty intill he looked outside at the familiar pond in the back where his parents and him use to play and talk.

_Im dead_

Naruto saw the familiar red hair and yellow hair, he walked over there not quite believeing his eyes.

" mom…dad…..your here".

Kushina turned around and greeted him with a warm smile, along with his father minato

" naruto sweety you need to wake up"; his mother said.

"what"?

" its not your time son that's not until many years to come…..go back to your angel on earth he needs you"; his father said.

" please protect sasuke naruto even though I know I know you will, you have to get married and spend the rest of your lives together"; kushina smiled warmly before kissing his forhead.

" oh and say hi for me too! And make sure he wears my wedding dress, I would hate for it to go to waist!". Kushina giggled.

His dad nodded, and told him how much he was proud of him.

Naruto let a tear drop before walking back into the house, and out the front door.

Naruto

Please come back to me Naruto…please wake up

_Sasuke….my angel_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the bright lights blinding him before he shut them and opened them up again. He looked around and noticed the white walls and he looked to find his angel crying beside him. The cries so terrible filled with pain.

"I love you so much Naruto"; sasuke whispered between sobs.

A hand dropped on his head, and sasuke stopped and looked up shocked his eyes widened.

"I love you too".

Sasuke sobbed and jumped on him. Crying louder than ever, making everyone barge into the room. Everybody shocked at what they saw but was replaced by happy laughs, as they all gathered around.

"You're awake Naruto"! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kyamaie sobbed as she squeezed his life out.

Calm down kyamaie for you do kill him! Kai stated instead being squeezed to death by kyamaie who continue to cry.

Kiba wiped some tears from his eyes as he looked at Naruto. " i-I thought I lost you man".

"Well you didn't kiba I'm fine". And it got worse because it seemed kiba liked to show his feminine side and cry as he hugged Naruto.

Hinata cried also but comforted kiba with soothing rubs.

Shikamaru and neji sighed happily and chuckled as rock lee flipped everywhere. Naruto was alive he was alive and it's going to stay that way for a long time.

Naruto was out in two weeks they explained to him that pain shot him right in the heart. Pain was shot at the same time by konan and is paralyzed from the waist down. They said hes been a coma for 2 months and sasuke never stopped believeing never stopped seeing him. Staying their nights and days never getting sleep. But the most beautiful thing was sasuke always said he loved him.

Or was it the unconditional love of his angel that saved him.

Today was the wedding. Everybody was nervous especially Naruto he was pacing back and forth in the mens dressing room.

" calm down Naruto, you cant look nervous infront of sasuke or this wedding gone be forever"; kiba his best man said.

" thanks kiba, its just today is the day I give my everything to sasuke".

" you will do fine as a husband…just don't molest him in front us and will be fine". Shikamaru stated making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto stood up and his tux as he looked at all his friends" I'm ready".

Sasuke kept fidgeting as kyamaie did his hair and hinata fixed the dress before fluffing it out and standing back.

"You look like a princess sasu-chan so beautiful". Kyamaie smiled.

"You knock him dead sasu-kun"; hinata said sweetly.

Kyamaie put the veil on. And looked at sasuke, his eyes were shining so much he looked like an absolute dream. He kind of reminds me of kushina a little.

" i wish all the best sasuke, because no matter what love is on your side"; kyamaie smiled, and lead sasuke out the door.

The music played filling the room with sweetness as people stood up and looked as sasuke appeared stilling the breathe from everyone. Itachi lead him to the front. His eyes filling with tears he couldn't believe he was giving his brother away. He brother is now someones husband…..narutos husband.

To Naruto it felt like a dream all those years together seemed like decades. His love for sasuke had no limits. He watched as he watched as he saw him the first time, to now. As sasuke stopped he was enveloped in a hug by itachi than as Naruto took his hand. It felt like the beginning of his life starts now.

Naruto and sasuke said their vowels

You may no-

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oh sasuke you look so beautiful…..waaaaaaah! please be happy forever!

Everyone sweat dropped at kyamaie as she cried into kais shoulder as he soothed her.

" you may now kiss the bride"; the preacher Kakashi said smiling happily.

Naruto removed the veil and took sasukes face and kissed him.

Everyone cheered and clapped they walked hand and hand out the church smiling people throwing rice at them. As the limo pulled up. Sauce turned around to throw the bouquet. He tossed it and all the girls jumped for it as did some boys.

Everyone looked back as hidan looked at the bouquet in embarrassement, he turned to look at kakazu who only smirked in return. Hidan blushed in hid his face in the flowers.

Sasuke giggled along with Naruto as they rhode off. They saw pain in the back with konan smiling and pain waved a shy wave but it was a sincere wave. They turned to each other before sharing a long passionate kiss.

Kyamaie: i-I hope you like it? Your reviews are welcome but don't bash the hell out of me ok because than I come to your house and knock over all your stuff than leave with out a trace. Also im putting an extra chapter up…..you should already know what it is?...sex

Nana: I still- * gets strangled by kyamaie who cant get held back no more*.

Sasuke : hip hip hurrah! Kyamaie is so awesome im so proud of you!

Naruto: yes kya-chan you were exceptional

Kyamaie: hold on the extra chapter is coming up soon with consummating!

review


End file.
